Catching a cold
by Halkatla
Summary: [AkiraHikaru] Akira's not feeling very well. Hikaru notice this, and when Akira collapses Hikaru takes care of him... (Oneshot)


_**Disclaimer**: I do not, have never, and probably never will own Hikaru no Go. It's a sad thing for me, but probably a good thing for all of you out there._

_**Warnings**: Shounen-ai, major fluffiness, not very much Go (because I suck at it! XP)… And probably OOC too…_

OooooooooO

**Catching a cold**

"Are you getting lazy lately? It's started to get so easy to see through your moves," Hikaru said and leaned back in the chair.

Akira sighed and looked at the Go-ban. He had lost a game to Shindou. Again. It was the second one today. Akira hadn't been able to concentrate on the game enough to make any good moves. He had a headache and he thought that he was catching a cold. He had been coughing a few times during the game too, but not enough to make Hikaru wonder about his health.

Akira sighed once again and started to collect his stones from their positions on the Go-ban, putting them back into the goke. Hikaru did the same thing. Their hands accidentally brushed against each other, and Hikaru frowned slightly. He placed the stones in the goke then he grabbed Akira's wrist.

Akira froze in his place and looked at Hikaru. Akira could feel a slight blush creep up on his cheeks.

"_Why am I blushing!_" he thought.

"Ano… Shindou, what are you doing?" he asked.

Hikaru lifted his eyes and saw the light blush on Akira's cheeks. He raised a brow and wondered why the other boy would blush. Then he noticed that Akira looked at their hands. Hikaru followed Akira's gaze and realized he still held Akira's hand in his.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," Hikaru said and let go of Akira's hand. "It's just that… Do you have a fever?"

Akira shrugged and put the lid on the goke to keep his hands busy. When he lifted his head to say something to Hikaru, he was surprised when a hand connected with his forehead. Hikaru leaned over the Go-ban and felt Akira's forehead to see if he had a fever. Akira could only stare at the green-eyed boy. Then Hikaru leaned back to his side of the Go-ban and put his hands in his pockets.

"I think you're catching a cold. You have a fever, but it's not that high. I think you should go home and rest for a bit," he said. "I'll be going home now; it's starting to get late."

Akira just stared for a moment, and then he rose from his chair.

"I'll go too. I have a few things to do at home."

They said good night to Ichikawa-san and then left the Go-salon. Summer was near but it was still a bit cold outside in the evenings, and Akira gave a slight shiver as the cool air breezed over his warm skin. Hikaru looked at him with a raised brow, but Akira just shook his head.

"So… I heard you moved out of your house recently?" Hikaru said as they walked down the streets towards the station together.

Akira nodded. "Hai. I thought I was old enough to get my own apartment by now."

Hikaru laughed slightly. "Of course you are. You're turning 20 next year! It was about time you moved out."

Akira glared at Hikaru. "You only moved out as soon as you finished school because you wanted to be able to be alone with the girls!"

Hikaru blushed. "That's not why! I wanted to be independent, make my own decisions and all that."

"Yeah, right," Akira said, not all that convinced.

Hikaru decided to turn the spotlight onto Akira's life instead. "So, where do you live now, then?"

Akira opened his mouth to answer when a man in black clothes stepped out in front of them. The man looked really suspicious, wearing black sunglasses in the middle of the night and a scarf that covered the rest of his face.

"Give me all your money," the man said. He held his hands in his pockets, and Akira could see that there was something more than his hand in his right pocket.

"I don't have any money with me," Hikaru said. "I'm kinda broke."

Akira nodded in agreement. He didn't have any money either, since he didn't live far from the Go-salon and didn't need to take the train.

"I don't believe you. They all say that they don't have any money, but actually, they have loads of it. Now, give it to me," the man said and started to pull out his right hand of his pocket along with what he had in there.

Akira felt a rush of wind and the next thing he knew, Hikaru had attacked the robber. The man was really surprised at this and dropped the gun on the ground. Hikaru knit his fists and aimed for the man's stomach but the man was quicker and dodged to the right. He then lifted his hand and went about to hitting Hikaru in the head. Or he would have if it hadn't been for Akira.

Akira had watched the happening in front of him with wide eyes. He saw Hikaru attack the robber and how the robber dodged the attack. When he saw the man raise his hand to hit Hikaru, Akira had attacked too. He didn't want Hikaru to get hurt. He was Akira's friend after all.

Akira pounced at the robber and they both fell to the ground. Akira tried to hold the man down but the man was too strong and soon Akira was on his back. The man dressed in black tried to hold Akira still as he also tried to search the boy's pockets for any money. Akira remonstrated against the man wildly and tried to get him off of him.

Suddenly the weight on top of Akira disappeared as Hikaru pushed the robber away. Hikaru reached out a hand and helped Akira to his feet.

"Thanks," Akira said as he brushed the dust off his clothes.

They heard running footsteps, and when they turned around they saw the robber run away from them. Hikaru was about to go after him, but Akira took hold of his arm.

"It's no use," he said. "The police will catch him soon."

"How do you know that? It could take a long time before that happens! He might attack someone else!" Hikaru said and pulled to get out of Akira's grasp.

"I know they will. We passed two policemen just a few blocks from here, remember?" Akira said and let go of Hikaru's arm.

Hikaru stood still and thought. "Oh, yeah. We did, I remember now."

Akira shook his head slightly at the other boy's sad excuse for a memory sometimes.

"He didn't take anything from you, right?" Hikaru asked as they started to walk again.

Akira felt his pockets. "I don't think so… And even if he did, the police will return it to me later. I've got my name and address written on everything."

Hikaru nodded slightly. The robber hadn't taken anything from him either. His pockets had been all empty from the start except for the little money to buy a ticket home, and that was still there.

"Why, Shindou?" Akira asked, looking serious.

Hikaru looked at his friend with a confused look. "Why what?"

"Why did you do such a foolish thing? What if he'd shot you? You could have died!" Akira said, wanting to know why Hikaru would do such a thing.

Hikaru gave a slight smile. "Because he was aiming at you. You're the one that looks rich out of the two of us. It was your money he wanted since you probably had loads of it. I didn't want that to happen to you."

Akira was stunned. Hikaru would risk his life for him like that? He couldn't believe what Hikaru had just said.

"Shall we go? It's quite cold out here, and you're already catching a cold as it is," Hikaru said and started to walk.

OooooooooO

After a few more minutes of walking, Akira stopped at a crossing and pointed at a big house not too far away.

"That's were I live now," he said. "The apartment is quite small, but it's still a home after all."

Hikaru looked at the building and nodded. "It looks nice."

Akira smiled slightly but then he started to cough. He couldn't get any air to his lungs, he just continued to cough. Hikaru thumped Akira on the back to help him, but it didn't work that well. After a minute of trying to catch some air for his lungs, Akira's breathing steadied slightly, and after a few deep breaths he could breath normally again.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked with a worried look on his face.

Akira nodded and straitened himself. "I'm fine. I'll survive."

He started to walk again; he wanted to get home now. He thought that his fever had gotten worse from the fight with the robber. He had started to feel a bit light-headed and his clothes were too warm.

"Are you really feeling okay, Touya?" Hikaru asked and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Akira looked at Hikaru and nodded; he didn't want to make Hikaru worried. Hikaru let go of Akira's shoulder and put his hands in his pockets.

Once they were outside Akira's house, Akira felt worse than ever. He had started to shiver, his head was spinning and it felt like he was going to throw up.

"Are you really sure that you're okay?" Hikaru asked with a worried look.

"I'll be fine. I just need to sleep, that's all," Akira said.

"Okay, but I think that you should cancel all your games for tomorrow and stay at home and rest," Hikaru said.

Akira nodded and they said good night. Hikaru turned around and started to walk towards the station. He hadn't taken many steps before he heard a jingling sound and then a dull thud. He swung around and saw Akira lying on the ground.

OooooooooO

Akira slowly opened his eyes, but closed them again as he was blinded by the sunlight. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was turning around to unlock the door and then everything went black to him.

He turned around and felt something soft beneath him. He opened his eyes again and noticed that he was in his own bed. He slowly sat up and looked around in the room. How had he gotten here? The sun was up and he guessed it was about four pm. He had never slept for this long.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said from the doorway.

Akira turned his head and looked at the boy with the bleached bangs. Hikaru went over to Akira's bed and handed him a mug of tea.

"Here you go," he said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "This will make you feel better."

Akira accepted the mug and drank the tea. He felt it go down his gullet and then down into his stomach. He felt the warmth of the tea go out in his limbs as if he was covered with a down quilt. He sighed as he lowered the mug from his lips.

"Thank you," he said and looked at Hikaru. "How did you get me here?"

"Your keys fell next to you on the ground," Hikaru said and drank of the coffee he had brought with him in another mug.

Akira nodded slightly. "Well, thank you again."

"It was nothing," Hikaru smiled. "I cancelled all of your games and tutoring lessons for today. I didn't know when you'd wake up."

"Thank you again," Akira said with a small smile. "That was a lot of 'thank yous' in a row."

Hikaru smiled and they drank in silence. When Akira had finished his tea, he placed the mug on the bedside table and turned to Hikaru.

"Sorry to cause you all this trouble. I've kept you from home all night," he said.

"Don't worry about it. I would've done it for any one of my friends," Hikaru said and placed his mug next to Akira's.

That answer made Akira feel a slight tug at his heart. _"Something he would've done for any one of his friends?"_ Akira thought.

Hikaru looked at him and then leaned forward until he was almost touching Akira's nose. Akira's head jerked upwards and he backed away slightly from Hikaru.

"W-what are you doing?" he asked as Hikaru continued to lean forward.

"Sit still. I'm just going to check if you still have a fever," Hikaru said and rested his forehead against Akira's.

Akira blinked several times as he felt Hikaru's face so close to his. He could count Hikaru's eyelashes and see that there were small dots of blue in his eyes.

Hikaru backed off and smiled. "Seems like your fever's gone. Maybe you just needed to get a good night and day's sleep."

Akira nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

Then there was an awkward silence.

"So… What do we do now?" Akira said.

"Uhm… We could play a game of go?" Hikaru suggested.

Akira sighed slightly. "Do we ever do anything besides that?"

Hikaru thought again. "Nope."

"How about we do something else for a change?" Akira suggested.

Hikaru stared at him.

"What?" Akira asked, getting slightly annoyed of the staring boy.

"That was really out of character for you," Hikaru said. "You don't want to play go? Okay, who are you and what have you done with Touya?"

Akira rolled his eyes and got out of bed, putting his feet into a pair of black slippers. He put on a green dressing gown and went out of the room. Hikaru followed him as he went into the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Don't you think that you should rest some more?" Hikaru asked as Akira started to rummage through the refrigerator.

"I feel restless, I need to do something," Akira said and found some eggs. "Want some breakfast or ,should I say, dinner?"

Hikaru nodded, and helped Akira to prepare it.

OooooooooO

When they both had finished their dinner (or in Akira's case, breakfast), it was half past seven. Akira suggested that they should watch a movie, and Hikaru agreed.

They searched through all the DVD's that Akira owned, but couldn't find anything they wanted to see.

"What do we do then?" Akira asked, as they sat there on the floor, DVD movies spread all around them.

"We could always rent a movie," Hikaru said.

Akira nodded. "But I'll have to shower and change clothes first."

"We'll do it like this then," Hikaru said. "I'll go rent the movie, and you stay here and take a shower and change clothes, okay? I'll even buy some potato chips and popcorn on the way."

Akira thought for a minute. "But didn't you say you didn't have any money?"

Hikaru opened his mouth to say something, then realized Akira was right. "I forgot about that."

Akira chuckled slightly, then went inside his room. When he got back he held his wallet in his right hand. He handed it to Hikaru. "I'll treat. After all, you took care of me during the night."

Hikaru smiled and thanked Akira. Then he went out the door, telling Akira that he would be back as soon as possible, and Akira went to take a shower.

Akira climbed into the shower cubicle and turned the water on. He let the hot water wet his hair and skin. He loved the feeling of water running over his skin. It felt so nice that he could stay in there forever. But he couldn't, because Hikaru would be back soon. Akira washed his hair and body, and then got out of the shower, humming slightly to himself.

He dried off the droplets of water from his skin and fastened the towel around his hips. He used another towel to dry his hair before combing it. He even brushed his teeth, seeing that he hadn't done that since last morning.

Once he was done, he went out of the bathroom and crossed the living room to get to his bedroom. It was then that Hikaru decided to come back.

"I'm back!" he shouted as he opened the door. "I found a really great movie, Touya! It's about a bunch of teenagers working at a record shop and they try to save the place from go into bankruptcy and…" here Hikaru trailed off, as he noticed that the one he was talking to only had a towel on. That was on its way down. Hikaru's face turned an interesting shade of red.

Akira blushed as he noticed the other boy. He hadn't thought that Hikaru would be back this fast. But then again, he had taken a long shower.

"Uhm… Ano…" Akira started. "I'll just… go get some clothes on, and then we'll watch the movie, okay?"

Hikaru just stood there for a moment before he realized that Akira had spoken to him. "Huh? What did you say?"

Akira's blush became even deeper, and he looked towards his bedroom. "I said that I'll just go grab some clothes and then we'll watch the movie, okay?"

"Oh… Okay," Hikaru said and went further into the room, heading for the couch. "Uhm… I was thinking…"

Akira turned around, looking at his friend. "Yes?"

"Uhm… Since it's already quite late, and will be even later when we've finished the movie, I thought that maybe I could stay the night here? I can sleep on the couch," Hikaru said and placed the bags with the movie and the snacks on the coffee table.

"Oh… Sure, that'd be fine with me. But you don't have to sleep on the couch. I think I should have a futon somewhere around that you can sleep on. That way you could sleep in my room and you wouldn't be all alone in the dark," Akira said and gave a slight smile.

"Thanks, that's nice of you," Hikaru said with a big smile. "Now, go change! I want to watch the movie!"

Akira hurried inside his room and closed the door behind him. He couldn't find a clean pair of pyjamas, so he decided to sleep in a pair of blue sweatpants he had in his wardrobe. He then pulled a white, open shirt on so that he wouldn't get cold. Then he went out of the room and joined Hikaru in the sofa.

OooooooooO

The coffee table was covered in papers and empty bags of potato chips, and the floor was covered in popcorn they had dropped or thrown at each other. The guilty ones to this mess were… asleep on the couch.

If Akira had been awake he would've blushed at the way they were sleeping; Hikaru was leaning back against the sofa, and Akira snuggling close to him with Hikaru's arms around him.

During the movie, they had both fallen asleep; Akira from the aftermath of the fever, and Hikaru from lack of sleep the night before.

Akira didn't know, but Hikaru had been up the whole night to watch him. Hikaru had cooled Akira's forehead with a wet piece of cloth when the boy had turned in his bed from feverish dreams. He had sacrificed his chances of sleeping just to make sure that Akira was okay. Hikaru loved Akira. He loved him as a friend and rival. And something more. At first Hikaru had been scared when he realized that he had started to fall in love with his rival, but then he had accepted it all. But he didn't try to make a move on Akira, he wanted the boy to notice it himself and maybe fall in love with Hikaru too. And if he didn't, he could always hope that Akira would be happy.

Hikaru stirred in his seat, and slowly opened his eyes. He felt a slight pressure on him and a pleasant warmth. He looked down and spotted the sleeping form of Akira. Hikaru felt a blush spread on his cheeks. He hadn't noticed that they had fallen asleep. He lifted his gaze to the television and saw that it was all a blur of grey since all the broadcast had stopped for the night. He lifted his left hand and looked at his watch; it was three thirty in the morning.

Hikaru yawned and decided to go back to sleep.

OooooooooO

Akira stretched his arms slightly. At least he tried to. When he noticed that his arms were stuck beneath something, he opened his eyes to see what it was.

Hikaru's arms were holding him in a firm embrace. Akira felt a blush make its way up on his cheeks. He tried to get out of Hikaru's hold, but only half-heartedly. When he understood that he wouldn't get out of Hikaru's grasp, he settled down with a sigh. He snuggled slightly against the warmth of Hikaru's body and… noticed that Hikaru didn't have a shirt on.

Akira's eyes flew open instantly. He stared at the bare skin of Hikaru's chest in front of him and blushed deeper than he ever had before. He immediately started to stand up to get away from Hikaru.

Hikaru frowned and protested somewhat when he felt that source of warmth was trying to get away from him. But when he was left alone in the couch he opened his eyes and was greeted by the sight of an intensely blushing Akira standing in front of him. Hikaru grinned slightly and gave a yawn.

"Ohayo," he said and stretched out in his place on the couch.

Akira glanced at the wall clock and noticed what time it was.

"It's only five in the morning!" Akira groaned.

"So why don't you sit back down on the couch with me and sleep again?" Hikaru suggested and pat the seat next to him.

Akira blushed again and shook his head. "I'd rather sleep in my bed, if you don't mind. My back's all stiff from lying like that all night. Come on and help me find the futon for you."

Hikaru rose from the couch and followed his rival into the bedroom. Akira started to rummage through one of the closets, trying to find the futon.

"By the way," Akira started blushing furiously. "Where did your shirt go?"

He found the futon just then. When Hikaru didn't answer, he turned around and looked at the space behind him. Hikaru was lying on the bed. Sleeping and snoring. Akira sighed and walked over to the bed.

"Shindou, get out of my bed. You're sleeping on the futon, and I'm sleeping in the bed, remember?" he poked Hikaru's side, but the other teenager just turned around and continued sleeping. "Shindou!"

Akira started to pull at Hikaru's arms to get him out of the bed, but it didn't work; Hikaru was too heavy. While trying to think of what to do, Akira suddenly felt an arm snake around his waist, and then he was pulled down onto the bed. Akira struggled to get to his feet, but it didn't work. He turned around and faced the sleeping Hikaru.

"Shindou! Let go of me and get out of my bed!" Akira hissed at Hikaru.

Hikaru opened his eyes and glared at Akira. "No."

Akira stopped struggling and laid still. "What?"

"I said no. As in 'No, I won't let you go, and no I won't get out of your bed'," Hikaru said, still holding his left arm around Akira's waist.

"W-why?" Akira stuttered.

Hikaru looked him in the eye. "Because I want you near me."

Akira could only stare at him. "What? Why?"

Hikaru lifted his right hand and traced Akira's left cheekbone, all the way down to the corner of his lips. "Because I want _you_…"

Akira gasped slightly and felt his stomach tighten. He was about to say something, when a pair of lips covered his mouth in a feathery kiss. Akira could only stare at first, as Hikaru slowly drew away from him. Hikaru leaned slightly on his elbow and looked down at a furiously blushing Akira through half opened eyes.

"A-ano… Shindou…" Akira didn't know what to say. He had never been kissed before. And certainly not by a man!

Hikaru's eyes became tinted with sadness at the same time as his face changed into a red colour, and he averted his eyes from Akira's. "Gomen, Touya. I didn't mean to do that. It will never happen again. I promise."

Akira just kept staring at him.

Hikaru thought that Akira was hurt from the fact that he had been kissed by his rival, and started to rise from the bed. If Akira was hurt, he thought that it was better if he left since he was the one that was the cause of it all.

But just as he reached the door, Akira finally spoke. "But what if I _want_ it to happen again?"

Hikaru froze in the doorway. Had he really heard that? Or were his ears just playing a trick on him? "What did you say?" Hikaru asked as he slowly turned around, facing the other boy in the darkened room.

Akira had gotten out of the bed and was now walking towards Hikaru. He stopped when he was about half a meter away from the bleached boy. Akira smiled slightly confused at Hikaru. "I said, what if I _want_ it to happen again?"

Hikaru blinked several times before he said something. "You mean…? You want to… to do it again?"

Akira just laughed slightly and took a step closer, touching Hikaru's torso with his own. "It was my first kiss, and I was too surprised to even notice what was happening. That's a little unfair, don't you think?"

Hikaru didn't know what to say or do. But Akira knew.

The green haired boy put his arms around Hikaru's neck and pulled him closer, brushing his lips lightly against Hikaru's. He felt a shiver go down his spine at the friction of their lips meeting. Then he pressed a little further against those warm lips.

At first he didn't get a reaction from Hikaru, which was understandable since the other teen had been caught by surprise from his rival's actions. But it didn't take long before Akira felt Hikaru's eyelashes brush lightly against his cheek as the bleached boy closed his eyes, responding to the kiss. Akira felt Hikaru's arms encircle his body and hold him close. Akira buried his hands in Hikaru's hair, deepening the kiss even more. Hikaru slowly traced Akira's rosy bottom lip with his tongue and Akira slowly opened his mouth, allowing Hikaru to enter.

A few minutes later, the two boys lay on the bed panting. They were out of breath from all the kissing. Akira took a deep breath and then turned his head, looking at Hikaru. Hikaru gave him a heart-warming smile and then stroke Akira's slightly untidy hair.

"That was something new," Hikaru said and laughed softly.

Akira smiled and took Hikaru's hand in his. "So… what does this mean?"

Hikaru thought for a moment. Then he said:

"That I always want to be with you."

Akira blushed slightly at this, but his smile widened. "Me too."

Hikaru was silent for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. Then he turned his head and looked at Akira with a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"A-ano… Shindou? What are you thinking about?" Akira asked, slightly alarmed by the look in Hikaru's eyes.

Hikaru moved faster than Akira ever thought he had done before, and suddenly he was spread on top of Akira. A huge grin on his face. "Does this mean we can… You know…?"

Akira just stared at Hikaru and then…

"Not so fast," he said and shoved Hikaru off of him.

"Wah!" Hikaru cried as he landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Ouch! That hurt..! What was that all about?"

Akira just turned around and gave Hikaru his back. "I said not to be so fast. I'm not ready to do anything more yet. You'll have to wait."

Hikaru climbed back up in bed. "Aw, man! You're so cold all of a sudden! I was going to give you a really good time there."

Akira turned his head and scowled at Hikaru. "Well, as I said; you'll have to wait for that."

Hikaru put an arm around Akira's waist and pulled him close to his chest, sniggering slightly. "Of course I'll wait till your ready, silly."

Akira smiled and snuggled close to Hikaru. "I know you will."

"Can I at least sleep in the same bed as you for tonight? Or should I say today, since it's early in the morning?" Hikaru asked and touched Akira's neck with his warm lips, kissing the skin lightly.

Akira went red as a beet but answered: "Yes, you can. I wouldn't mind. It's quite cosy right now."

"I love you, you know," Hikaru said with a smile and kissed Akira on the cheek.

Akira turned around and faced Hikaru. "I love you too."

They gave each other a long kiss, laying all their love into it. Then Akira settled sleepily against Hikaru's chest.

"Oyasumi nasai," he said and gave a yawn.

"Oyasumi," Hikaru answered.

Both of the teenagers fell asleep with a soft smile on their lips; Hikaru waiting for when he would be able to express his love to Akira with his body, and Akira… Well, what Akira thought, no one knew.

**Owari**

OooooooooO

_**A/N:** So? What did you think of it? I know, it's a little too fluffy at the end, but I didn't know what to write at the moment…_

_If you're wondering at the sudden change of Akira's mood at the end, it's because I read -FAKE- just before I wrote the end. I thought of how Ryo always puts Dee down by saying or doing something similar. If you haven't read -FAKE-, I suggest you do that! It's a wonderful manga, and I love it! (big smile)_

_Oh, and if you're wondering about the movie Hikaru rented, it's a movie called "_Empire Records_". It's one of my favourite movies with a lot of wonderful music… (Sigh) I want to work in a record shop like that! They seem to have so much fun sometimes… (Another sigh)_

_Uhm… Anyway… Reviews please! I love reviews:)_

_Halkatla_


End file.
